Development of a readily available composite graft composed of cadaver dermis and autogenous epidermis expanded 50- fold or more for the coverage of burn wounds will be studied in animals and then in patients. Prototypes of dermal-epidermal recombination in full thickness injury animal studies will test the effectiveness of component grafts, develop models for study of antigenicity, measure results of cryopreservation, and establish criteria for cellular density requirements for graft survival and stability. Ultimately it is anticipated that these studies will lead to the development of a graft equivalent to autograft without availability limitation and with acceptable cosmetic restoration.